


The Closet is a Hard Place To Live In

by sadifura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lesbian Character, Monologue, POV First Person, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: When you're a ghoul, hiding your identity is hard. When you're a lesbian like me, hiding your identity becomes nearly impossible.





	The Closet is a Hard Place To Live In

**Author's Note:**

> fuck ishida. touka's a lesbian in my hands now
> 
> touka kirishima and tokyo ghoul belongs to ishida sui
> 
> this is short but it was all i could cram into. happy pride~!

Anteiku. The only safe place I can work in is invested by people that are probably straight.

Sure, the old man is bisexual. He's pretty damn open about it. But Ken only seems to think about girls, and Hinami probably would think I'm a freak if I told her.

I drink a bit of coffee. 

\---

There's this guy in my friend's class; Yoshimitsu Hagane. He's a pervert, and he's been hitting on her all day.

"You're mad 'cuz he's been hitting on your friend," I say to myself.

"No, I'm mad because he's hitting on my crush/future girlfriend if so help me god this girl is lesbian or bi or pan or whatever and likes me back." Deep down I'm shallow. Deep down I'm vengeful.

But deep down, I want to be loved like anyone else.

I guess that sorta makes me like a human.

I put on my mask and fly. Chase my prey. Watch him run. 

He's screaming now. "H-hey?! What's the big idea, you dumb bitch?! You ain't even strong enough to hold me down!"

Dyed blond hair pervert freak is screaming at me. He's pushed me off, and I've landed straight on my ass. 

"What the fuck, bitch! You think you can go with me?! Huh?! Huh?!" He's posturing now. He sees my eyes, black and red and veiny. He knows I'm a ghoul; he knows _very_ well.

I hit him with the shards from my wings.

"Augh! My eyes!" His right eye started bleeding. Good. You can't peep on girls anymore with that. I aim for his hand next. 

A shard of my wing hits his hand. "Aughh!" An audible crack comes from his hands and fingers. "What the fuck did you do, man?! Are you trying to kill me?!" 

He postures for a bit, glaring up at me with his one good eye. "Well then, I'll report you to the CCG! And I know who you are, Touka Kirishima! I'm gonna out you too! Everyone's gonna know you're some sorta freak!"

I hear an audible crack in my heart.

"Die!"

Before he taunts me any more about my orientation, I sink my teeth right into his neck, tearing through his jugular.

He died without a sound. 

I carried the meat in a sack and took it to Anteiku. There's one thing done.

Now the only thing to do is sit at home and cry.

\---

I slam my door, not even caring if my mom, dad, or brother hear me. I pull out a manga; sure, it's some cheap yuri, some annoying fetishizing crap. But it at least helps me imagine my life with a girl. 

I close my eyes and cry. And then, I smile.

"One day, I'm not gonna be seen as a freak anymore."

I close my eyes and get on my pillow. 

"One day, I can be an out ghoul, and an out lesbian. All on my own."


End file.
